YuGiOh! 5D's: Chaotic Revolution
by KDOuryuu
Summary: When a careless duelist unleashes a sleeping evil, hilarity ensues. Read and review!


**A/N: Well, here it is. My first Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfiction. Bear with me, it's my first time writing a story about card games. ("On motorcycles!")**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related titles and characters are owned by 4Kids Entertainment (Wait, is it still? I heard they got sued. Maybe it's TV Tokyo now.) and their respective owners. Unless otherwise stated, I claim no ownership of characters or products. Now, it is my pleasure to present you with:**

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's:<strong>

**Chaotic Revolution**

**Chapter One: The Chapter Where Exposition Happens**

In Satellite, it is rumored that the Zero Reverse opened a portal to a world filled with evil spirits. Children never leave their homes at night, mostly out of fear of being mugged, but also because of the stories of evil spirits emerging from this portal. These stories are only too true. Tonight, a portal is beginning to activate. And, tonight, a young man is arriving in Satellite for the first time.

He walked through Satellite's darkened streets, obviously looking for something. The man was in his late teens to early twenties - though he looked about 5 years younger - and dressed in a darkly tanned trench coat and black leather pants. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he wore sunglasses over his brown eyes. This may have been why he swore to himself as he tripped over a loose bit of rubble.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, boys." Someone said from a nearby alley. "Looks like someone's lost." As the mystery man finished his sentence, our hero found himself surrounded by a group of thugs. "And it seems like someone is a duelist." Their leader added, gesturing to the duel disk strapped to his arm.

"'Someone,' is Kenshi Asaga," our hero answered. "And yes, I'm a duelist. I'm also an... investigator, I guess you could say. But what does it matter to you?" He asked.

"I guess you don't know how things work around here, ponytail." The gang leader answered. "The best duelist runs things. And around here, _I'm_ the best."

"That makes no sense." Kenshi interrupted.

"Shut up. Now, we're going to duel, and if I win, you hand over your deck. And wallet. And those sunglasses." The gang leader answered. "What else, boys?"

"Those leather pants?" Someone asked, sparking a collective "NO!" from everyone.

"Fair enough. But if _I_ win, you have to answer my questions." Kenshi demanded as he raised his duel disk. "Duel!" The two shouted together.

**Kenshi / Random Thug: 4000/4000**

"I am not a random thug!" The gang leader shouted as he drew his first card. "And I'll prove it. I set one monster face down in defense mode, and set two cards face down." He said as the cards materialized in front of him. "Your move."

"Alright, then." Kenshi stated matter-of-factly. "First, I summon Chaos-End Master in attack position," He said, as an angelic warrior appeared in front of him (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000), "and next, I set three cards face down." He finished, as the cards appeared. "Now, Chaos-End Master, attack his monster!" He ordered as the warrior drop-kicked the facedown card, revealing a steel-gray rat, which shattered.

"Your mistake!" The thug taunted. "When my Giant Rat is destroyed, I can summon one Earth monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points. Now, I summon my X-Saber Pashuul in defense mode." He stated as a blue-armored warrior with a massive sword appeared. "My X-Saber can't be destroyed by battle!" (ATK/DEF: 100/0) He taunted.

"Who said I was done?" Kenshi asked. Now, my Master's effect activates. When it destroys a monster by battle, I can special summon a level 5 monster with 1600 or less attack points from my deck. I summon my Sphere of Chaos, in defense mode." He said as a black and gold ball appeared next to the warrior.(ATK/DEF: 1600/0.) "That ends my turn."

"Then it's my move! I summon my XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" The punk stated as he summoned an overly muscular warrior. (ATK/DEF: 1900/1000.) "When it's summoned, I can special summon another X-Saber monster from my hand. I summon X-Saber Airbellum!" An obvious rip-off of Wolverine appeared. "Now, meet my ultimate monster! I tune level 3 Airbellum with level 4 Boggart Knight and level 2 Pashuul!" The Wolverine clone leapt into the air, becoming three rings of light. The other warriors rose skyward, turning into stars. "_The sword of the earth itself has chosen it's wielder. A hero has come forth! Synchro Summon! Cut him down, XX-Saber Gottoms!_" The stars were engulfed by light, and a silver-armored warrior emerged, covered in blue runes. (ATK: 3100/ DEF: 2600)

"Well... Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

"Gottoms, attack his Chaos-End Master! Terra-break Crush!" The thug ordered as the warrior raised it's sword.

"Uuuuuuuuuuu- Wait a second!" Kenshi suddenly realized. "I activate my trap card. Magic Cylinder! This card negates your attack, and does damage to you equal to your monster's attack points!"

"What a pain." The gang leader answered as his life points dropped. (4000 - 900.) "But it doesn't matter. You'll still never beat my Gottoms. I end my turn with a facedown card."

"Then it's my move. And I know just how to end this." Kenshi said. " I set one card face down, and then..." He added, raising his arm. "I tune Chaos-End Master to Sphere of Chaos." The warrior took to the skies, becoming three rings as the sphere followed, becoming five stars. "_Darkness and light together create an unstoppable force. Absorb their power, and become Chaos itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Dark End Dragon!" _Kenshi recited, as a jet black dragon emerged. (ATK/DEF: 2600/2100.) "Now, I activate my dragon's effect. By having it lose 500 attack and defense points, I can send monster you control to the graveyard." (ATK/DEF: 2100/1600.) He said as Gottoms began to disappear. "You don't look concerned." He observed, noticing the grin on the gang leader's face.

"That's because I activate my trap. Remote revenge!" He stated. "When a card effect would destroy a card I control, I can change the target to a card you contr-" He was interrupted by a mechanical voice saying "Invalid Move. Cancelling." He stared at his duel disk for a moment. "What?"

"Heh, that's the beauty of it all." Kenshi laughed. "See, my dragon doesn't _destroy_ your monster, so much as _move it._" He stated. "So, your Remote Revenge won't work." He finished as Gottoms faded from existence. "Now, Dark End Dragon, attack! Abyssal Flame!" (Thug's life points: 900 - 0.)

"Alright, you win. Now, what do you want?" The gang leader asked as the holograms faded.

"I just want you to answer my questions." Kenshi answered. "For starters, what can you tell me about Zero Reverse. I know the reactor released an incredible amount of energy, but one hears rumors."

"Stay away from that place if you know what's good for you. Word around here says that bad ju-ju goes on there."

"Uh... huh. Now, second question." Kenshi said. "Just who _are you?_"

"My name's... James." The gang leader answered. "No, I won't tell you any more than that." (You can probably guess his last name. Think about it. Specifically, think about how I describe Airbellum.)

"Good to meet you, James." Kenshi said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to mess with some 'bad ju-ju.'" He said as he turned and started toward the site of the Ener-D reactor. But, for the sake of speeding things along, we'll use my magical author-powers and beat him there.

As you approach the site of the Old Ener-D reactor, you will notice a set of stairs leading down into a ravine. Deep in this ravine, a swirl of violet energy is forming. And it is beginning to grow larger. Wait, Kenshi's coming. Quick, back to the other side of the fourth wall!

"Is anyone here?" Kenshi called out as he reached the bottom of the ravine. Funny, he could have sworn he heard someone say something about a wall.

"I've been waiting for you." A voice said. Kenshi spun on his heels, searching for the source of the sound. "Over here." The voice said, and Kenshi turned. "On the ground, you idiot!" The voice shouted. It was coming from the portal.

"Who are you?" Kenshi asked. "And what do you mean, 'You've been waiting for me?'"

"My name is Armityle. I am using a mere portion of my power to speak with you now. Go ahead. Poke the portal." The voice said.

"I'd... rather not." Kenshi answered.

"Poke it!"

"Okay, okay! Don't get bent out of shape." He muttered, stepping toward the portal. "So, I just reach out and touch it?" He asked, kneeling. His shout was stifled as a shadowy arm reached through and grabbed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to say, I enjoyed writing this. Kenshi, especially. He thinks he's such a bad-ass, but he does have some very naive and stupid moments, doesn't he? Anyway, stay tuned for the next exciting installment of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Chaotic Revolution! Next time: The Chapter Where the Plot Happens!**

**PS: I just noticed, I've officially published the 2200th 5D's fanfiction! What's my prize?**


End file.
